


Only The Beginning

by moongorgeous



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongorgeous/pseuds/moongorgeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick thing, no dialogue. Starts from the moment they first make contact until Robert crosses over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something. I'll probably expand on certain things later in their own individual fics, but right now this! I tried to give Rosalind and Robert equal thoughts (mostly cause we already know what Rosalind thinks in-game)

It had all started with a one in a million chance. Or perhaps it could be considered fate? Neither of them really knew for sure; chance, fate, destiny. But one thing they could be sure of was that it was a chance in a lifetime that both of the Luteces grabbed onto and never let go.

How it all began with just a few dots and dashes through a twin atom which became the words to which they spoke. Robert sitting in his small office at the university where he researched, scribbling each new blip that came through to him, telling him of what his other self was saying. Rosalind in turn, hunched over her desk in the laboratory funded by Comstock himself, talking to herself as she deciphered each word. Trying to imagine the sound of her alternate self's voice, the voice of a man. A man who could be no more alike and unlike to herself. A twin. A brother.

Each of them staying up countless nights, fueled only by endless cups of tea and weak instant coffee, just to hear one more message from the other side. It had become an obsession even greater than their past experiments, a true alternate reality could be found. Robert's colleagues ever rising curiosity to the cause of his neglect, Comstock's messages piling up around Rosalind's small mailbox, unanswered. Neither would be satisfied until this new experiment reached its fruitation.

And when at last a small window could be created through the Lutece Field, Rosalind's palms felt sweaty as she paced everywhere except the window, until finally a unfamiliar voice echoed through the room. A voice so strange but oddly familiar. She ran quickly, kneeling down to glance through the tear to see a face not so unlike her own.

Robert worried at first that somehow, the experiment had failed, seeing no one to greet him right away at the window. Then as soon as he'd spoken, she was there as if she had never been anywhere else. Eyes wide as he felt them both breath in a the same time. Finally gaining a semblance of calm, he spoke first, verifying everything they'd exchanged over morose code. It was odd, even though he knew what to expect, it was still hard to fathom that this was all real.

They continued to exchange notes and research like that, testing various menial things through the tear to see what the dimensional travel caused. It was easy to get swept up in it all, theories upon theories, that Rosalind almost wished to keep it all out of Comstock's sight. But if she, if they, were to gain anymore funding to improve the machine to finally create a door, then what had been Robert and her's alone would have to come to an end.

What neither expected was Comstock's proposal to them both. Find the man named Booker Dewitt and bring the child to him. It seemed like an odd job, but the promise that he would fund anything and everything they wanted after that, seemed like a deal too sweet to pass.

It took some amount of coxing by Rosalind for Robert to finally agree, the promise that he would be able to crossover to her and continue their research on the floating city, finally was enough to win him over.

Caring not of the life he was about to leave behind, he found the man with a debt to pay and took the child with no further qualms. Yet, as he stood in front of the flicking portal which he'd seen Comstock cross himself only moments before, he started to question the safety of the Lutece Tear he'd had a hand in creating. The promises of safety by his twin, not helping to calm his conscious. What if it failed? What if he couldn't crossover and was caught in the middle? All their work would be for null then, would it not? Finally deciding he'd been silly enough, he took the dive with one last deep breath.

Rosalind grabbed Robert's arm the second he was next to her, reaching hurriedly to turn off the machine as Comstock continued to yell to her. As the port quickly closed she felt Robert slump in her arms until thudding to the floor heavily. Kneeling down to him, she watched as blood dripped from her twin's nose as his body shook.

Comstock paid them no mind, talking to the child in his arms, which showed no effects from crossing dimensions. Rosalind placed her brother's head in her lap, trying to control his hemorrhaging, watching as Comstock waved her off with menial gratitude before leaving her to fend on her own.

Taking a deep breath, Rosalind wiped Robert's face clean with hem of her skirt as he calmed, reaching over to a notebook which lay on the floor and scribbled a few notes to herself. Neither of them had been able to foresee this kind of reaction to trans-dimensional travel.

After a terrible long two weeks of nosebleeds, confusion and hemorrhages by Robert, he finally seemed to gain the sense of himself back. It hadn't been easy, with how his mind kept wanting to tell him Rosalind was really his twin, that he had always been born in this world, that he'd never crossed over. He probably wouldn't have remembered who he was if not for Rosalind always at his side, reminding him firmly of the truth and the falseness of certain memories, until at last his body accepted this universe as its own.

And when he could last stand and look out at the city which was called Columbia, he could only stand in awe of his other self. To him, this had only been a dream but she had the chance to make it a reality. At that moment he knew, it would be only the beginning of the things they'd discover together.


End file.
